


unread

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [24]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Ruko debates taking a step of courage. Tama accepts her plan no matter what it may be.





	unread

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 193 - prompt: Stationary

Tama is a curious person, but there are some things she doesn't care about. For instance, she doesn't care about where her shoes come from, or what it means when Ruu's brother is home. She also doesn't care about their mother.

If she's honest, she really, really hates Ruu's mother.

She doesn't want to, but the woman still gives Ruu nightmares. Makes her sad and prefer corners to walls.

Tama doesn't understand that person, who wouldn't love her own child? Even Mayu loved her and Yuki, though she was really bad at it.

But Ruu still persists with her sometimes, writes letters on cute paper and with a very specific pen. It's always peppered with little dried, crinkly dots and Tama knows why. She's soon it.

"I'll send this one, I think," Ruko says, folding another paper.

Tama wants to say that Ruu said that about the last one, and the one before that. But the part of her that's full of Yuki shushes her gently and encourages her to lean on Ruu's shoulder instead.

Tama is more than happy to do that. That makes sense to her. And it seems to help, because this letter goes in the envelope this time.


End file.
